


一六年威士忌

by imagine1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine1234/pseuds/imagine1234
Summary: 快樂舔逼。





	一六年威士忌

**Author's Note:**

> \- 康納 cuntboy 設定  
> \- 漢康情人路線已解鎖

 

　　穿著不合身寬鬆上衣的康納撩起下擺，大腿露出誘惑，直至完全暴露。胯間是一個驚人真相，乾淨無毛的雌性性器官。這藝術一般毫無違和的神聖結合駭了漢克一臉。他知道康納是個仿生人，配件可以像一架車子隨心調配，只要自己喜歡，但親眼見識到的瞬間，他的心臟跳得有點兒激烈。他木訥圓起的嘴乾巴巴組織句子。漢克難以置信。他摸著下巴思忖，抓梳側邊的髮絲。接著對上康納的眼睛：「我在做夢？」

　　「副隊長，可能你很難相信我的解釋，模控生命原廠更換出錯，導致你現在看到的結局……」康納似乎沒有理解情況的可怕性，仿生人的角度沒有人類來得真切，仿生人理解性徵像教科書上習得的，沒什麼大不了的知識；可是人類不同，人類出生至死亡擁有同一個器官，缺失損壞不能像仿生人那樣隨意更換，跟隨自己一生一世的重要性刻在認知裡。

　　康納的反應平淡，漢克卡殼似的看著他。空氣凝結成尷尬的沉默。

　　「康納！這不合理！你他媽的讓我怎樣接受？這個？」

　　漢克這一刻簡直想砸了模控生命讓卡姆斯基的公司倒閉，這種小小低級錯誤根本不應該出現：「我要客戶投訴。我一定要。」

　　「副隊長……」康納的眼神滲進難以名狀的憂傷，他垂下手，活像無助的孩子，「我有了這個，你不再喜歡我了？」對於康納來說，這才是不合理的事情。

　　漢克一度語塞，落寞的仿生人淋熄了他的怒火，他軟下自己的語氣，低聲道：「抱歉康納，抱歉傷了你的心情，我不是這個意思。」

　　「沒關係，副隊長，我明白這是人類的感受。」儘管這種人類感受對康納而言虛無縹緲，像文字，只能讀，不能深刻體會，但他也嘗試明白漢克感受到的可怕。如果可以，康納也想漢克明白在仿生人的世界裡，這是沒什麼大不了的事情。他想試試消除漢克的不安。也許可以利用人類的習慣性。比一般動物更高級的生物，擁有比前者更好的天賦。人類的適應能力從來優秀。

　　康納牽起漢克的手，手指滑入對方的指隙，手心的熱，源源不絕傳到康納的感應器。漢克的手掌肥大闊厚，有一種父親的感覺。康納凝視漢克，世上沒有更好的樣貌比漢克更好看，仿生人的審美沒有出現差錯，流淌在他體內的程式編碼，一種仿擬人類的情感，愛，讓他這樣認為。

　　「副隊長，我推薦你品味……我的那裡。你會獲得驚喜。」

　　彷彿仿生人預備了一份禮品準備送給漢克，聽到康納所說的「驚喜」，漢克挑起一邊眉頭，他不甚相信，內心卻躍躍欲試，皆因康納的話有著大人的情趣。

　　漢克作出一副不為所動的反應，直到康納開口說「求你」。漢克單膝跪在康納面前。跪在一個男人面前，不知為何讓他感到一點屈辱。在性事上漢克比較喜歡支配。

　　「我只會做一次。」漢克掀起康納剛好擋著那兒的休閒上衣，近距離觀察仿生人完美細緻的維納斯裂縫，說話時的呼息噴灑在神秘的女陰，溫暖而曖昧的氣息使康納產生缺氧的錯覺，怯羞這份感覺實在來得太遲，康納低聲回應的嗓音捎帶不知所措的顫音。

　　漢克先是以唇貼近無味的外陰，他的手扶著康納的大腿，濡濕舌尖舔上小肉縫，粗糙的味蕾惹起嫩花一陣瑟縮，靈巧的舌頭撥開閉合的大小陰唇，透明花蜜絲狀湧出，漢克的灰白鬍子沾上淫靡水色。漢克積極戲弄銀絲，舌頭輕輕扇打陰穴，遲遲不進，把康納的慾望懸空，加長他的難耐。描攀著陰縫的輪廓，吸吮已然勃起的小巧陰蒂，唇邊發出令人燥熱的咂嘴聲，漢克富有經驗的親吻使康納微微弓腰低呼，還沒插入額邊的小燈已經泛紅。康納撩開漢克的髮絲，手指穿插髮間，男性中屬頗長的髮絲有著舒服的手感。漢克側臉深邃，沒了頭髮的遮蓋更為英氣。他的灰藍色眼眸無聲看著康納。

　　漢克曉得康納想要什麼，此時他在體會結構不同的仿生人，那種驚心動魄的美，前端沒了仿生陰莖，多了一份女性的柔美，康納肌肉含量不高的美觀軀體像是一位雌雄同體的希臘神。漢克繼續以唇舌廝磨流水的肉縫，康納充滿肉慾的輕吟與平時禁慾的工作形象完全不同，西裝革履的警用仿生人脫去褲子竟然是這副淫穢的姿態，渴望得到誰的侵犯，淫語浪聲是他的系統本來配置的還是婊子仿生人天生的本能？漢克亂七八糟的思考使他嘴上的動作更加激烈，使得在他唇上的康納連連求饒──有沒有搞錯？你要求的，跟我說不要？

　　漢克牢牢扣緊恥骨，不允許康納逃避歡愉。雖漢克屈膝在下，但康納各種下意識的情動扭擺填滿漢克的滿足感。漢克深入那細小的肉縫，伸長的舌頭肏進了小穴，巧舌挑彈敏感的肉壁，快速撩撥粘膜，佈滿神經末梢的穴道淺處劇烈翕張。

　　「啊呃──！」康納失控呻吟，他抓緊漢克的髮絲，幾乎站立不穩。他胸前的乳珠堅挺，薄衣掩不住極待撫慰的風光，腦袋幾欲癱瘓，電流般的快感在他的電子數據穿梭，他一遍遍呢喃那個名字，「漢克……嗯……漢克……」

　　「不行……啊嗯……要去了！」

　　康納想推開漢克，但後者執意做到最後，粗舌不斷給予陰蒂刺激，又仿傚性交抽插蜜穴，他的頭因動作擺動，方便了疲累的口舌增長持久度。

　　「嗚！」康納強忍這種未知的快感，被舌頭強制拓開的陰穴無法作出忍耐。

　　一波淫液從花心失禁般尿出，晶瑩水花全數被漢克溫柔含入。喉結上下顫動，他吞下了這些潮吹液。

　　漢克終於放過康納的女穴，手背拭去唇邊的殘餘液體。除了他前妻，他許久沒為人做這樣的事情。忽然一顆水滴落在他的臉頰，漢克抬頭，見扶著他肩膀喘息的康納眼眶流出仿生淚液，他經歷滅頂快感的反應比人類還要真摯，有什麼東西搔癢著漢克。他在想怎樣安撫這個被舔穴舔到哭的小康納，但他更想問另外一個問題。

　　「威士忌味的潮吹液？」

　　一六年的威士忌。

　　「這……這是我想給你的驚喜，副隊長……」

　　康納乏力倚在漢克懷裡，他像抱住一隻肥肥的英國牧羊犬，他蹭上牧羊犬的身上，一塌糊塗的高潮餘韻驅使他輕笑吻上漢克冷峻的唇鋒。

 

　　End.

 


End file.
